Kieran
| | domains = Wind Healing | apotheosis = 1781 IE }} Character Kieran is currently the god of air and healing, but has been a significant player within BoJonian events for many years. He is primarily concerned with his own research and protection of his own interests and possessions. Kieran aggressively protects his interests, but otherwise allows events to unfold on their own. When otherwise unoccupied, Kieran spends his time with the elven population on Three Stones. Kieran's lab, within his plane, is where he spends his time, researching whatever subject happens to have his interest at the time. Kieran takes little direct influence outside his plane, but he takes direct control of the ruling of his plane. He is strict about law breaking, but understanding about accidents. He rules fairly, though does so through his solars. When personally interacting with others he seems slightly dissinterested, but never misses what is said. He rarely volunteers information, but is open with it when asked. He also is vehement about everything he says being true, though he is often deceptive with clever wording. Kieran is neutral evil in personality, but to those outside the pantheon he appears to be lawful neutral. His intrest in law and order within his plane is not by reason of order, but a means of control to protect his interests. He creates new races with interesting and unique abilities semi-regularly and releases them into the multiverse in small controlled numbers. If these new races do not upset the balance already existing then a wide release occurs and a new race is born. All the races Kieran creates have an innate effect built in as part of their creation, almost identical in effect to that of the spell Dominate Monster, the difference being it is permanent, not subject to being dispelled, and is a racial trait, passed down from parent to child. In this was Kieran can safely create new races with no fear of them getting out of control. Appearance Keiran looks like a middle aged half-elven man with very pale skin, vibrant blue eyes and bleach white hair. When he moves and his hair rubs together, small sparks shoot through it. The air around him also periodically has sparks jump around him. He dresses fairly plainly, wearing simple black robes with gold trim. He wears minimal jewelry, an amulet tucked under his robe, and a simple ring on each hand. While Kieran has occasionally been in places where the atmosphere could ignite, but the sparks that normally surround him did not appear. While this makes it seem that he has control over the sparks, he has never made any indication that that is the case. History Early Life Kieran was born and raised in a slave camp within an old BoJonian fort. By a stroke of good luck, he managed to save an injured worker in his late teens, and was chosen to become a medic, and was moved to new quarters with his future companions, Wisp, Shade, and Saelithel. While he was trained in the medical arts he encountered a talking centipede who began teaching him a new form of magic. As he learned of this magic the civil war came to the fort. With the destruction of the fort, Kieran and his companions were left on their own with little to no knowledge about the world. Knowing nothing, he simply followed the others and supported them. When events brought the group to 15 the future he made a mistake due to no knowledge, and caused an undead assailent to become more dangerous to the party. As a result of this Kieran became obsessed with learning. At first this was about undead, but it quickly expanded to any information he could get his hands on. Rise of the Chronopolis The rise of the Chronopolis was openly through the actions of Saelithel, Wisp, and Shade, however much of the actions were made possible by Kieran's clever manipulation of magic. Through this he managed to set up Avarice to be subject to an anti-magic field, but at the same time could grant specific individuals the ability to use magic within it. Through this he was able to scam a rich gambler out of his airship. This airship was dissected and was used to create the plans for the first Chronopolis airship. This airship was destroyed in the course of dealing with the Terrasque crisis, but the plans were again reused to build the great Terrasque scale airship. After the raising of the Chronopolis Kieran largely disappeared from public view. His time was spent in his lab doing research and experiments. The Multiverse War During the Multiverse War Keiran was largely uninvolved. After the meeting at the Concordent Opposition he instead began the creation of his own plane, Olmona. This extensive project took all of his time, and through time manipulation spent the 1000 years required in mere moments. He created a self sufficient plane that was cut off from the rest of the multiverse, and the entire plane is a nul magic zone, though Kieran and any other chosen individuals can use magic. After becoming a god Kieran's experiments accelerated, his new powers giving him more options. He spent time with Thallis, requesting that he be taught to protect himself against the unique magic of planeswalkers. He agreed on the condition that Kieran spend one month living with the elves of Three Stones without the use of magic. He agreed, excepting when he was performing divine duties, and became fond of the people there. He created the tiny girl, Zyannya, to assist the group who was to lead the final assault on Roux Yemin's plane. With his defeat Kieran returned to his plane and experiments, but promised Thallis that he would look over the elves forever. Relationships Keirans relations among the other dieties appear to be nuetral at best, willing to work along other gods if it is beneficial towards himself. Though it has been seen that he seems to favor his olds friends that also share his divine status. Shade, Whisp, and Scarlet are among the three Greater Dieties that he will work with more often than not and as for less in return. Emissaries Kieran has many creations and people that he uses to send messages through. Among his favourite though is a small Trixie known as Ziania (Sp?), who commonly pops up through out the multiverse to relay any information he wishes for mortal races to know. Churches and Dogma Current Activities Kieran's activities have been the same as they always have been, experimenting and learning whatever he can. His divine duties are largely performed by his solars or other subordinates, but will be personally dealt with if needed. Through regular manipulation of time Kieran's age is well over 10,000 years. Currently Kieran is within the sealed bubble of Three Stones and his actions are unknown to the rest of the multiverse. Category:Greater deities